Pets
Patch Notes February 13, 2018 * Renaming your pets works again. February 16, 2018 * Pack Beetle properly stores items again that are dropped directly on beetle into the backpack. (If your beetle ate any of your items, they are still stored inside it, have a GM use /opencont to grab them for you.). February 19, 2018 * Pet control-requirements formula reverted to Prior-to-CB1 to resolve issues with controlling pets, including: ** Transferring high end pets to low-end tamers; ** Not being able to control Tinkering Summons when skill required is met; ** Animal Lore is no longer factored into controlling pets (until further notice); ** Young tamers should also see an increase in the chance of taming lower end creatures; * Animal Lore (via Magnifying Glass) now shows skills window again. February 20, 2018 * Cu Sidhe should now correctly heal themselves (for a small amount, it will need more healing skill); * Pets cast again. Not exactly rapidfire, but the functionality is back and we'll improve it later. February 21, 2018 * Taming/Using Bard skills while hiding is no longer possible (this was never intentional); * Ethereal mounts will no longer stay behind when you die and they can no longer be summoned in dungeons; * Bandages can no longer be used to heal any targets except players and pets; * Dead pets no longer count against your pet slots. Their corpse will still decay after 60 minutes; * Mag Glass will now reveal the Taming skill & the Pet Slots required to tame targeted animals/beings; * Pet skill cap has been disabled (experimental feature, please report back if pets now gain past 700). February 22, 2018 * Dragon STR reduced a bit; * Dread War Horse min STR buffed. February 23, 2018 * Tinkering Golems no longer says "Too many pets to control" when trying to summon a golem with 1 pet active (including mount); * Tinkering Golems are no longer aggressive when first summoned to prevent Guards from whacking them; * Pet casting is temporarily disabled while we sort out some issues with it. February 26, 2018 * Black Widow has been changed: HP \/, Str \/, Attack \/, Dex /\, Armor /\, Runspeed /\, Attack Speed /\. February 27, 2018 * Summoned Daemon Armor /\; * Horses at Stables in Haven should be useable now. March 8, 2018 * Probably fixed the bug that made your pet turn around and come back to you after 3 steps. Probably not. It should now do this after 7 steps instead, but who knows; * Experiment successful, so we increased the pet send-in range to 12; * There are now several spawn points for the Dread War Horse all over the world. However, they are now a rare spawn with a low percentage to pop up instead of the Nightmares and Black Horses they share the spawn point with; * The magnifying glass will now work properly on any tamable creatures for Animal Lore. (effective immediately). See Also Animal Lore Animal Taming Tameables Veterinary Category:Taming